The Year Draco Remembered For Good
by Evanna's Fault
Summary: Draco Malfoy, young, arrogant, annoying arse has no idea of what will happen in his sixth year at Hogwarts, he can only make what lies ahead of him better, and he will get some help from the one and only, Gryffindor princess, know-it-all bookworm, Hermione Granger. IF YOU NOTICE LINE BREAKS MISSING, IT IS MY LAPTOP'S FAULT
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Evanna here! I hope you like my latest fic! IT will be a slow character development type fic, and i WILL be Dramione. Thanks for reading loves!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Same Old Thing<p>

Draco Malfoy lay in his springy bed at Hogwarts, thinking about one thing, what _interesting_ thing would happen, and what would happen to him? He already knew that sooner or later he would probably become a death eater in favor of his father, but he hoped it would be later. After all, the events that had happened in the last five years was enough to make any normal witch or wizard mental enough to go to St. Mungo's.

But that was was for any normal witch or wizard.

He was NOT normal. Neither was Potty, Weasel,Granger, or any other person in their year.

He contemplated this for a minute before getting cleaned up for school.

The rest of Slytherin was already down at the Great Hall, except for Pansy Parkinson, who wouldn't leave without her Drakie-Wakie on her arm.

Draco got up and started gelling down his hair, the norm, but decided he looked even better without it. Then he brushed his teeth, with his toothbrush made especially for him, cleaned his face, and changed out of his pyjamas and into his Slytherin robe. He put on his expensive, fancy Italian shoes, an expensive watch, and headed out the dormitory door.

He hadn't seen the Golden Trio yet, so that was good, except he would have liked to get a couple of insults in there.

As soon as he got into the common room, he heard the sound of, "Drakie! What happened? Are you okay? Why did it take you so long? Oh! I bet it's because it takes you so long to make yourself so perfect! Wait- no! You don't have to take time to make yourself perfect, you just are! You were probably just staring at yourself in the mirror! I know I'd like to!"

He internally groaned. This is why he wished he could miss all of his classes with her. Although, the downside about that would be that he'd miss all his classes with Gryffindor, which he thought was rather interesting at times, especially when Finnegan would blow something up once and a while.

"Pansy," He started with disgust, "get away from me." But it was like she didn't hear him, even though he yelled it into her face.

"Let's go Draco, we have to get something to eat before our class with those filthy Gryffindors."

That was the one thing he could agree with from Pansy. He thought the Gryffindors were amusing for their stupidity, except for Granger, of course, the know-it-all, but they were all too noble and heroic, always wanting to butt in on things. Of course, Slytherins always try to butt in on other people's lives, but they were too attractive to push away, Draco thought proudly.

As the two Slytherins walked down to the Great Hall, Draco heard random rough noises in the broom closets. Probably some couple snogging, he thought, and then walked faster away from Pansy, just in case she got any ideas.

Draco reached the Great Hall first and quickly squeezed into the spot between his two closest friends, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. Pansy came in a minute late, out of breath, and looked around to find Draco already sitting in a spot on the bench where she couldn't sit, and grumpily sat on the other end of the table, the only space left.

Later on, Draco found the Golden Trio sitting in a library, Granger heavily quizzing the other two. He decided he would get some fun out of this if there was no drama in class.

Ron looked up and saw that Malfoy was walking towards himself and his friends. He told his friends to pretend like they were all studying, which Hermione was already doing, so she started to give them questions to answer on their next Transfiguration test.

"Okay, what's the counterspell if you-"

"Well, well, well, what have I found here, one Weasley, a Granger, and a Potter, how exciting!" He loved being sarcastic to annoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione sounded exasperated, but the boys looked exasperated.

"Oh, just wanted to see how my _best friends_ are doing." He said happily, unaware that the trio ignored him.

"Sorry, what was that Malfoy?" Hermione said with a smirk. He lowered his gaze to her to find her smirking into her book.

"Oh, nothing, just that I know that you and the Weasel are dating." He said as calmly as possible, trying not to laugh as he saw both of their eyes bulge.

"WHAT!" They said in unison, and both of their cheeks reddening to match Weasley hair.

"Don't bother." Harry said to his friends, as he saw them both raise their wands. " He's just doing that to embarass you guys, you know how much of a bloody arse he can be."

"Thanks Potter, you took all of the fun out of it!" Draco said angrily.

"You are so welcome, thank _you_ for the appreciation." Harry retorted.

"Whatever, boy-who-just-refused-to-die, I have more things to do than seek the company of such beings with class lower than I." Draco passed back, as he walked away, knowing he got the last word.

* * *

><p><strong>That's my first chapter! I hope you liked it, I wanted to start out with a short chapter and then gradually make these longer. If I haven't been posting for a while, comment to remind me, and I will try to post as soon as possible! ~Evanna<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter, but i sure wish i did!**

**New short chap. !**

Chapter 2- Headstrong

Draco Malfoy was crying. He was crying in the library.

He remembered the day when he contemplated that this would happen. That was about a month ago, when he could walk around school with no worries. But now, all the pressure was on him. He became a death eater to make up for his father's mistakes. There was no turning back.

He hadn't wanted to become one, he was forced. As much as he hated any mudblood, he couldn't kill them for it, he wasn't that cruel.

As he looked up through his red, puffy, stinging eyes, he saw Hermione Granger staring at him as if he was an artifact from another planet. "What do you want _mudblood._" He said harshly.

Her warm brown eyes became cold as she narrowed her eyes at him. She never got why he hated muggle-borns so much, they weren't any different from pure or half-bloods except for that they didn't come from magical parents. "You don't have to be so mean, you know Malfoy. I think people would like you just fine if you weren't so cold towards others."

"I don't care what you think Granger, get away from me." He snarled at her.

The girl's eyes began to fill with angry tears. She ran out of the library, earning a glance from Madam Pince.

Great, Draco, just what you need. You are supposed to be letting people help you,not to push them away, no matter how much you want to, you need help, he thought to himself.

He lifted himself and walked to the lavatory. He leaned over the glacier-cold sink, feeling like his breakfast would show itself a second time, and took a deep breath. He thought about his mum, and how she would die if he didn't go through with his task.

He exited the lavatory and went straight to the Slytherin common room.

"Unbreakable." He whispered as the portrait opened for him.

He wished _he_ was unbreakable. That would be smashing for him.

As soon as he entered the common room, he got bombarded with questions coming from all different people.

The first question he was asked was from Blaise. "Mate, your eyes! Has something happened?" After that, there were too many questions, he couldn't figure out what anyone was saying.

Draco motioned to the boy's dorms to Blaise, so he could give him an answer to his question, although it might not be an honest one.

The two boys walked through the door and locked it. Each of them sat on their bed as the interrogation started.

"Okay mate, you have to tell me what's going on, your eyes don't even look like they have had an hour of sleep!"

"That's because they haven't." He responded.

"Why not? Draco, you're not a death eater, right? You're too young!"

"Maybe." Draco murmured, he didn't want Blaise to know, but Blaise knew Draco too well, he could tell when he was hiding something.

"You are! Bloody hell! I have a friend who's a death eater!"

"Blaise! Keep it down! now that you know, I will need you to help me with my task."

"And what would that be?"

"Hhhu Dhhdore" Draco mumbled into his pillow.

"What?"

"Kilhm Duhudore."

"What?"

"Kilhing Duhuldore."

"What?"

"KILLING DUMBLEDORE! Did I really need to do that?"

"Sorry mate, but WHAT? You're going to kill Dumbledore!"

"For the last time, BE QUIET!"

Blaise sat there with his mouth agape.

"Close your mouth Zabini."

"Right. Well, sorry Draco, but I don't know how I would be able to help you other than give you some support. You need to find someone who is really smart, and knows what they're doing, like Granger."

"What! No way am i going to _Granger_ for help! Have you seen her! She's going to tell Dumbledore! NO. WAY."

"Fine, fine, it was just a suggestion, blimey!"

Little did he know, he might end up seeking help from the Gryffindor bookworm after all.

**Yay! New chapter! Hope you like it! Sorry, it might be a little slow for some people, but trust me, it WILL get better! ~Evanna**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Love that you guys are giving me reviews! I hope you guys keep reading!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own lots of merchandise from it!

Chapter 3- Sorry Not Sorry

Who cares? Who would help him? The only people who would actually want to do it is his so called "fan club." Even then, the Ravenclaw girls were too smart to follow him around and act like lovesick puppies, the few Gryffindor girls who followed him weren't even smart, and so were the Hufflepuffs, except for one or two.

He had been crying again for the last couple of days, just not in public. Things were getting crazy at home, his mum was losing more and more control over what was happening in their family. It was too much for him. He need help, and soon

Each day, he had been trying to find someone decent enough to help him. He was wondering if there was anyone else in the world who could do literally anything to help him. He couldn't do anything about him yelling at everyone who got in his way, he was just so frustrated.

Walking down the corridor with Blaise, he started whispering to him about his task.

"Blaise, mate, how am I supposed to kill Dumbledore?" He was whispering just in case, because the corridors were empty, except for a slight breeze that would blow on them once in a while.

"I already told you Draco, I have no idea, you just have to be strong enough to do it. I know it should be hard killing him, even though you hate him."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was under Harry's invisibility cloak so she could go to the restricted section in the library. She was walking in the corridors and heard some people speaking in hushed tones, so she decided to listen.

She tried to catch up to the figures to see who they were, and found two Slytherins, Malfoy and Zabini.

They were talking about how Malfoy had to kill Dumbledore.

She was very shocked, but she had to keep up with what they were saying.

"But Blaise, there is no one who can do anything to make this better, believe me, I went over every person who could possibly help, and there is no one."

"At least you don't actually want to kill him, no matter how many times he has annoyed you. Plus, you were forced."

So he had become a death eater. She hated him to infinity and beyond, but this somehow didn't make her hate him even more. She wouldn't ever act civil towards him though.

She had to talk to Malfoy about this, she should try to reason with him before he does anything mental.

She was having an argument with herself.

_Tell Dumbledore, _one part of her said.

_No, you can't do that, it will cause a huge uproar, _the other part said.

_Who cares? At least you won't have to deal with the situation alone._

_But if you try to reason with him and you succeed, everyone will be fine and only you will know about it._

_Maybe, but the others need to know, especially the order._

_I can deal with this on my own, and if I can't persuade him, then I'll tell Dumbledore._

_Fine, do what you want._

She decided that she would try to persuade Malfoy to postpone his task.

**Sorry it was a short chapter, I might just do another short chapter later tonight. Yay! Things might be getting interesting soon! But, then again, I could surprise you...**

** ~ Evanna**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So I, as you can see, have posted another chapter to make up for the last short chap. If you have any suggestions for the fic, don't be afraid to comment!**

**~Evanna**

Chapter 4- It's a Secret

The next day, in the Great Hall, Hermione left breakfast early to find Draco Malfoy.

She found him in the potions classroom, concentrating hard on a potion he was trying to master.

"Ahem." She coughed.

"Umbridge!" He jumped when he heard someone give a little cough, thinking it was Dolores Umbridge. It was just Granger. She was laughing hysterically.

"Granger, it wasn't that funny, but the way you laugh like a hyena does make this situation a little funny." He said with a smirk. He turned his attention back to his potion, but couldn't ignore the cold-hard stare Granger was giving him.

"I'll just have you know, ferret, I think my laugh is perfectly fine, and I don't care what you think about it."

"Well Granger, I would tell you not to call me ferret again, but that would show you that you succeeded in annoying me, and that just cannot happen."

She angrily threw her hands up in the air.

"Ugh Malfoy! Just listen, that's all I need you to do right now!"

"Oh, well then, how about… no?"

"You know what Malfoy? I don't care if you don't listen, but you will regret ignoring me when you figure out what-"

"Just get out mudblood, the slightest sight of you makes my eyes hurt."

She looked hurt, but the facial expression that showed it quickly diminished into annoyance as she stomped out of the classroom, bumping right into Ron.

"Mione? You okay? You look like you're about to send a bat-bogey hex in someone's way. Wait- did I do something?"

"No Ron, it wasn't you, just Mal-"

"Malfoy? What did he do?"

"It's nothing for you took you to worry about Ron, I know he really annoyed you when he said that we were dating a couple of months ago."

"It's okay, I didn't get too annoyed by it, I just got annoyed because he was even near us."

"Good, I'm glad to know your not holding any grudges." She said happily as she walked away to the library to read a book.

"Wait. Mione!"

"What?"

"Could you help me with my potions homework later?"

"Ron, I'm sorry, but I don't have enough time, and plus I can't keep doing your homework, it's going to show."

"Fine, but I have to ask, what is it that is taking up so much of you time lately?"

"It's nothing." She said, but it was definitely something, it was a matter of life or death for Dumbledore.

Ron shrugged and walked away, and Hermione went the other way to go to the library to brainstorm ways to persuade Malfoy not to kill Dumbledore.

The next day, Hermione tried to talk to Malfoy again.

She caught him walking briskly down the corridors, and decided this could be her chance.

She ran to catch up with him. "Malfoy!"

"What." He said with a scowl.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"You know what Granger? If I didn't know that you hated my guts, I would say that you have a crush on me."

She didn't even become red with embarrassment, she just rolled her eyes.

"I would hate myself if I ever like you, you are the opposite of what i would ever like."

"Really? What do other wizards here at Hogwarts have that I don't?"

"I don't think liking you is even possible. You are an annoying, arrogant prat that I could never like. Almost all of the other boys in this school are better than you, they are sweet, patient and level-headed."

"Oh, yeah what recent event gave me the title of annoying arrogant prat?" He smirked.

"The event where you didn't let me help you on a touchy subject because you wouldn't listen to me." She stormed off.

The only thing he was thinking was, _how does she know? _

**Okay****! ****Here is the next chapter! I'm so excited I might even post another!**

**~Evanna**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! New update! How's it going? I hope you guys hang on to this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

**~Evanna**

****

Chapter 5- Wisdom of the Witch

Hermione looked out her window in the Gryffindor common room. It was snowing. The snow reminded her of Dumbledore, because no matter how much blizzards it has been included in, it is still wonderful, which is what Dumbledore is.

But that made her sad. If Dumbledore died, snow would never be beautiful to her again. It would remind her of him.

It was early in the morning, before school, so Ron and Harry probably wouldn't be awake.

She headed over to the library, which was about the only thing open at this time. She sat in the corner and tried to think of ways to save Dumbledore if she couldn't talk to Malfoy. There was absolutely no way, she would have to seek help from the order soon if she couldn't do anything herself.

Then she saw the weirdest thing. Malfoy was _exiting_ the library. She didn't even see him when she entered.

She got up and quietly followed him to the wall where the room of requirement would show up when you need something.

"What do you want Granger?" Hermione could imagine him sneering when he said that, even if she couldn't see his face.

"How did you know I was here?" She didn't answer his question and asked one of her one.

"Oh please Granger, anyone could smell the dirt in your blood." He turned around. he had dark circles under his eyes, and his eyelids were drooping.

"Malfoy, try not to undermine me when you know I can help you."

"How did you find out about that?"

"I foresaw it in a crystal ball Malfoy."

"What? I thought those things don't work!"

"I was just kidding, come on Malfoy, common sense, I overheard you!"

"Oh." he sounded like the most stupid person in the world. "But when did you hear- oh! How could I be so bloody- oh!" He face-palmed. "You were that slight breeze when Blaise and I were whispering about it!"

"Yes Malfoy." She looked bored. "Well, I'm going to leave soon, breakfast will start soon." She started to walk away when Malfoy called after her.

"Wait! Granger! You must not tell anyone about this!"

"I haven't told anyone yet have I?"

"You said yet."

"I was wondering if you would catch on to that, ferret-face."

"I'm not stupid, Granger."

"Sure." She turned around and started walking again.

"Wait!"

"What?" She turned back around.

"I need your- your- help?" It came out more like a question than a demand, from his lack of asking for help, he was always so independent.

"My help? I thought you would never seek help from a mudblood?"

"Don't make this harder than it already is, Granger." he was getting more and more annoyed by the minute.

She sighed. "Okay, first step, don't kill Dumbled-"

"I have to!" He instantly got angry.

"No."

"What are you talking about? No? No what?"

"No, you don't have to kill Dumbledore." She said calmly.

"Yes, I do, if I don't- if I don't, they will kill my family and myself!" He started quietly sobbing, and he crumpled to the floor, tears streaming down his face.

"I-" She started, but she stopped. She sat down next to him. "Don't cry Malfoy, I get i-"

He jerked his head up. "No! No, you don't get it! You Don't get it and you never will, because you are not me! Just leave! get out of here! I never want to see you again!"

She quickly ran out of the corridor, afraid. When she got back to the Gryffindor common room, no one was awake, so she just slumped on the empty couch.

The many days after that, Hermione didn't look in his eyes again.

**Yay! I personally think this is my favorite chapter so far! Keep reviewing!**

**~Evanna **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thank You for reviewing it, actually really helps me! I know some people don't **

**take constructive criticism well, but I actually take it pretty well, so don't be afraid if you have anything to suggest! Just please no hate comments! There have been none so far, but just saying for people who plan to do it in the future. I know it really hurts people when you post hate on their fic, so just heed this note!**

**Stay wonderful loves,**

**Evanna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own this fanfiction!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6- Remedies<p>

"Now that she's back in the atmosphere, with drops of jupiter in her hair…"

Hermione was listening to one of her favorite songs, Drops of Jupiter, on her muggle device, the

IPod.

"And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day? And did you fall for a

shooting star? Fall for a shooting star? And now you're lonely, looking for yourself out there…"

As the song came to an end, she saw Malfoy approaching her, so she got up and walked away

from him.

She heard the sound of his expensive shoes turn into an empty corridor and heard some faint whispers. But then the whispers ended, and she kept walking to the common room.

When she was halfway to the Gryffindor common room, when she realized there was a clacking of shoes against the dark floors. She turned around to find a Blaise Zabini walking quietly while looking at the floor, until he absentmindedly bumped into her from not looking up.

"Oof!" He bumped right into her without noticing, and he tripped backwards from the surprise. "Blimey Granger, you surprised me!"

She stared at him for a minute before speaking. "It's Zabini, right?" She looked down curiously at him, as he started raising himself off the cold floor.

"Yes, and I thought you were never going to stop, the Gryffindor common room is so far from the Great Hall!"

"You're telling me you've never been at least outside the Gryffindor common room?" She asked with disbelief.

"Nope."

"Then how did you know I was going to the common room?"

"Clever girl, you are, not that I am complementing filth lower than my own ranking." He winked at her. "But seriously, I only knew because I've been around the area at times, I have classes close, and I have seen many Gryffindorks exiting out of here in the morning."

"You're up when Gryffindors are leaving for the Great Hall in the morning?"

"Wow. You really do catch everything. And stop interrogating me, I should be the one doing that to you." He smirked at the look of confusion on her face. "I don't naturally wake up that early, I only wake up to look for Draco in the morning. He wakes up at the crack of dawn, and I have no idea how."

Hermione actually laughed. With all the depression and pressure weighing on literally everyone, she managed to laugh a genuine laugh that was occured by something actually funny.

Blaise looked at her in a funny way. "Are you okay Granger?"

"What do you mean?" Her smile faded and was placed with a look of utter confusion.

"You laughed at my joke, like _my _joke, and it wasn't even a joke at first."

"Well… oh, never mind about that, we're getting off topic. Why are you following me?"

"Okay Granger, here we go. Alright, so you don't know about this yet, but Draco's a-"

"Death eater." She finished his sentence.

"Yes, how did you know?" His eyebrows were closely knitted together.

"Nevermind, just keep explaining." she waved her hands so he would continue.

"Er, right. So he's a death eater, and he was given a-"

"Task."

"Mm-hm. The task was to-"

"Kill Dumbledore."

"Yup, but he needs-"

"My help." She finished for the last time.

"Geez, it's like you're a mind reader!"

"No, I just know all this already."

"Since when? Who told you?"

"About a month ago. You and Malfoy."

"Excuse me, but I was never included in this conversation!" He said dramatically.

"No, I am so sure that you were there that afternoon."

"Sorry, but when was this, again?"

"Not too long ago, you and Malfoy were walking down one of the corridors near the library. I was going to the library to get to the restricted section, when I heard you and him whispering to each other-"

"How did we not see you?"

"I was using an invisibility cloak."

"Oh. Ok, go on."

"Okay. So you guys were whispering to each other about him being a death eater and having a task to kill Dumbledore. You mentioned that he might need help from someone, and then you mentioned me." She paused. "He freaked out when you said he should ask me for help. I am very close to Dumbledore, as you know, and I would hate to see him dead, so I was going to see if I could _persuade _him not to kill him."

"Wow. Well, good luck on that."

"What do you mean?"

"When it comes to family, he will do anything to protect his mum, but not Lucius, he could care less about that tosser."

"Well, I didn't know Malfoy could actually be sentimental."

"Don't insult, he might find a way to find out."

"Like I care." She scoffed.

"Right, back to the subject. You need to help Draco."

"Why would I ever do that?"

"Because if you don't, there will be a slim chance of Dumbledore staying alive."

She sighed. She knew this, but she just didn't want to face it.

"It's going to take me more than that. I know it sounds mental, that I'm not accepting right away because you said that. I know you won't just let me go if I say no, because keeping the sanity of your friend means a lot, and you don't want to see him spend time in Azkaban."

"How much more will it take?" He pouted.

She laughed. "Hmm, lets see. Oh, ok. You and your Slytherin friends are not allowed to insult my friends and I."

"Is that it?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope." She smirked while Zabini had a look of pain etched onto his face.

"You know, you could be a Slytherin with that smirk and all your deviousness."

'It's not deviousness, it's just payback."

"Right, whatever, so what else?"

"I can quit whenever I want, and I can tell whomever I want anything that has to do with this."

He hesitated. "Bu- Fine."

"Good."

She walked away from Zabini, smiling. She didn't know why, but she was, she was smiling. She was happy to be able to try to save Dumbledore. She had just made a Slytherin make a deal with her that put her at the upper hand in this.

"Hey Mione."

Hermione looked up from her book that she was halfway done with and saw a skinny ginger girl standing in front of her.

"Hey Gin!"

"Reading another book again?"

"Of course."

"Same old Hermione." Ginny shook her head with a smile on her face. But it was a sad smile.

"What's wrong Ginny?"

"It's noth- well, its Dean."

"Why, has something happened to him?" Hermione looked concerned for her friend.

"No, it's just that I don't want to be with him anymore."

"Oh. Well, what will you do?"

"That's just the thing, I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt him, he is still my friend."

"Of course."

"You know what? Nevermind, this was a bad idea, I can handle this."

"I'm sure you can! VGinny! I'm proud of you, you are a strong girl!"

"Thanks Mione! I appreciate you giving me the advice."

Hermione smiled to herself. "Your welcome Gin, anytime, I was glad to help, and if there are any other things you need, remember, I'm here."

Ginevra smiled and left the common room, where Hermione kept reading from where she left off.

"I'm sorry mate, but it had to be done!"

"Blaise! I cannot stand that _mudblood!_"

Blaise cringed at the foul name. "Draco, please stop saying that, you know how I loathe the word."

"C'mon Blaise, you've been hearing it all your life."

"I don't care!" He yelled. He hated yelling at Draco, but sometimes, he was so thick.

Draco sighed. "I know, I'm not saying sorry, but I regret saying it in front of you."

"Thank you." He nodded.

"So the mu- muggle-born Granger is going to help me?"

"Yes."

"You know there's no hope."

"I believe there is."

"Don't get all sappy on me, Zabini, you're still a Slytherin."

"Slytherin's can be sappy." He argued.

"Sure." Draco answered plainly.

"But there are limitations."

"Good, I thought she was just going to get away with this for a second."

"Oh, no. She doesn't have limitations, you do. And all the other Slytherins."

"What! Where has all your Slythein cunningness gone?"

"Don't insult my cunningness, I'm helping you."

"Right, well, what are the limitations?"

"We aren't allowed to insult her or any of her friends,-"

"Oh. That's it? I can deal with that!"

"No, there's more."

"What?"

"Yes."

"Then what are they?"

"She can tell whomever she wants and she can quit whenever she wants."

"I can't do that, she'll have complete control over the situation!"

"Draco, do want help or what?"

"No! I actually don't! Not from her!"

"You're going to have to. It's the only way."

"But- how am I going to work with her, she hates me!

"You'll be surprised by how civil she can be if you cooperate."

"C'mon Blaise, she would just treat me just like she should- horribly."

"I don't believe that. Just make a pact or something to be civil to each other."

"I bet we aren't even going to make it past hello Granger and hello Malfoy."

"How much?"

"How much what?"

"How much do you want to bet on it?"

"Ten Galleons." He said proudly.

"Okay, if you're sure." Blaise sing-songed.

"When and where will we meet?"

Blaise scratched his head. "Re, actually, I didn't go over that with her."

"Blaise! How are we supposed to know when we can talk to each other?"

"Oh, shut up! You can make your appointments by yourselves!"

"I will not! I am going to talk to her at the most minimum amount possible!"

"Draco, you can't do that!"

"I can too!" They sounded like two little kids fighting over who could jump higher.

"Malfoy, cooperate here! We have to get you out of this situation in a way so that V- Voldemort won't know about it, so he doesn't kill anyone close to you." Blaise calmed down first.

"I-I know, your right, mate."

"I already knew that."

"Stop being a prat."

"Are you talking to yourself?" Blaise was smirking.

"Zabini, shut your mouth."

Blaise sighed. "Fine."

"So your going to talk to her?"

"No!"

"Then what am I supposed to say?"

"Granger, I know you hate me, but I need you to help with this task."

"Then what?"

"She'll answer you, and then you just ask her when, where and how many times a day you guys should meet."

"That's it?"

"Yup!"

"Whatever, I guess I'll give it a try."

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that."

Draco sighed and left the dorm to go to the lavatory to clean up for bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo! So the plot is starting to thicken! Please don't stop reading this fic if you think the chapter are too short, they are going to get longer!<strong>

**~Evanna**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! i just wanted to thank the people who reviewed this last chapter! I was really excited about it! Keep reading, i promise you will like it!**

**~Evanna**

**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own Harry Potter, no much how much I would like to.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7- What will we do?<p>

Hermione sat by the Great lake, trying to skip stones on the water, something she had been trying to master when she saw Ron do it a couple of times. She just simply didn't like that he could do something she couldn't.

Since it was a little bit after her last class, and she wanted to get back inside before the cool breeze grew to a cold gust, she pulled herself off of the wet, sand-covered rocks, and started briskly walking to the castle.

As soon as she walked inside, a male voice spoke to her. "Hey, could I talk to you?"

Hermione had been looking at the floor while walking up, so she didn't realize her mistake when she said, "sure, Harry, what is it?"

"What did you say?" She looked up to see a confused Draco Malfoy.

"Oh- oh, I thought you were Harry, pretty much only Harry speaks to me that way, Ron talks faster, so I just assumed…"

"Of course Granger, because I totally sound like Potter-face." he sounded so sarcastic, she just wanted to slap him or something.

"Try to be civil, I also have to talk to you." She sounded quite annoyed by him altogether.

"Oh please, like it's not annoying to be around you either." It was like he read her thoughts, but the more logical reason was because of Hermione's gritted teeth, and the way she rolled her eyes at him.

"Could we just get the done with?"

He studied Granger for precisely two seconds. He hated the way she could just act civil towards people, even if they had been mean to her for years . He hated how he didn't have that ability, because it would surely annoy her the way it annoyed him.

"Yes."

"Erm, why don't we pretend like this hasn't happened, and we start over, perhaps we could start at the time you said you needed to talk to me."

"Right. Hello Granger." He said stiffly.

"Well hello Malfoy.' She knew it annoyed him when she responded like that.

_How dare she answer like that! _He thought. _She is lower than me!_

He cleared his throat to gain composure.

"I need you to help me with this task, Granger." He said bluntly. He didn't want to show any enthusiasm about this.

'Right, well, no."

"What?"

"No."

"Mudblood, you will help me."

"Okay, Malfoy, I was just kidding, I already know I'm going to help you so, proceed."

"When should we meet, and how many times a day?"

"Well, I'm quite the busy bee on Mondays and Wednesdays, because I help Ron and Harry with their homework-"

"Really Granger?"

Her brows furrowed. "What?"

"Helping? Don't you mean doing? You do their homework for them, I reckon." He smirked.

""W- what? No!-"

He raised his eyebrow.

"Fine, maybe!"

"I was right once again."

"Just let me keep talking."

"Whatever know-it-all, go ahead."

"So I _help_ them on those days, so any other days other than those are good after school."

"Right, regular Granger, not wanting to miss out on anything related to school and books."

"Will you stop?"

He quirked a brow.

"You have been bullying my friends and I for the last five years, can't you give it a break?"

"I can," he smirked, "but I won't."

She narrowed her eyes at him, but let it go, for other matters were at hand. "Well?"

"Well what?"

She rolled her eyes, _no wonder he only has a few close friends, he is so thick,_ she thought.

"Well?"

"Well what?" She imitated him, but just continued with her talking. " Nevermind, okay, do those times work? After school in the Room of Requirement?"

"Yeah whatever, which days? Actually, I'll be having quidditch practices on Tuesdays and Thursdays, so how about every Friday?"

"Fine."

"Is that all you're going to say? Fine?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I- I don't know!"

"Well then, why do you have a problem with what I said?"

"I don't know, just is it an appointment? is that the final date and time?"

She rolled her eyes again for the third time that encounter, and started walking away, but remembered something, and came back.

"Yes, oh, and, could we make a deal?"

"Haven't we made enough of those already? I can't stand you." He whined.

"That's what I wanted to talk about. if I'm going to be helping you, we have to set some ground rules."

"I am not agreeing until I hear them." He stated rather stubbornly.

"We are allowed to call each other names, as long as they don't involve strong language, we are not going to start any fights, or try to kill each other."

"Is that it?"

"I might create more if there are any other problems along the way."

"You know, I am starting to dislike the phrase, "is that it?" because I never like what comes after it."

"Do you expect me to care?"

"No, but I know you listened." He smirked as he strided towards the stairs that led to the Slytherin dungeons, while she gave him a cold stare.

"I hate you." She whispered it, and thought that no one heard it, but he did. He just smiled and kept walking up the stairs.

"Blaise, this is a horrible idea."

"Oh, please Draco, it's wonderful." Blaise smirked, he thought it was funny when Draco got worried or annoyed, it seemed to take the stress out of everybody, and just make them laugh. Except for the people who took it the wrong way.

"Blaise, it's not like I need the help anyways."

"Sure you can, Draco, you can single-handedly avoid killing Dumbledore, while not getting in trouble with the Dark Lord." Sarcasm was not something to be used on Draco, and he knew it, but he ignored it.

"Blaise, it's going to be impossible talking to her!"

"Oh, yes! Merci for reminding me!"

"Aren't you Italian?" He asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Yes, yes, whatever. So, did I win?"

"Win what?"

"The bet."

"Oh."

"So i take it I did? You got past hello's?"

"Yes, yes."

"Then give me my money!"

Draco sighed and pulled the right amount of money out of his pocket and handed it to Blaise. "There."

"Good Draco, now about all that money in your pocket, people will be able to steal it when they find out you have it."

"That was all I carried, the rest is in a secret place."

"Right, a secret place."

"Yes."

"Alright, if you say so!" But he didn't look convinced. "So what's the schedule?"

"For Granger helping me? We are meeting every Friday at the Room of Requirement after school, before dinner."

"So it's like a date before dinner?"

Draco did a body-binding spell on his friend.

"I will _never _date a mudblood like her, never have, never will, now would you like me to stop the binding?"

Blaise squeaked, "yes."

Draco whispered the counter-curse and caught Blaise before he fell of the side of the bed in numbness.

"I was only kidding."Blaise said, which was what exactly what Granger said.

"How did you know?" Draco whispered.

"How did I know? You mean you really are dating Granger? Oh! Oh, that is the best news I have heard this we-"

"I am NOT da-"

"Dating some other girl that isn't Granger? Wow, I didn't know you were so serious." He smirked as he ran out of the dorm, leaving Draco fuming.

It was the first day they would meet outside the Room of Requirement. Hermione was pretty scared. Not in that, oh-no-I-think-I-might-die way, but the, oh-no-he's-going-to-do-something-horrible-to-me way. She was afraid he would humiliate her or something like that.

As she walked to the Room of Requirement, she noticed wet footprints leading to the room, but stopping behind a tapestry.

"Really Malfoy? You could've done a better job than that hiding from me." She cleaned the footprints with a spell, and lifted the tapestry, only to find Blaise Zabini.

"Why do I seem to be seeing you a lot lately?"

"Don't worry, I'm just here to watch you guys, so no one hurts the other, and I'm not just saying him, because I know you can cast a horrible hex too." He responded.

"O-kay? I guess that would be a little more comforting, seeing that you could probably calm him better than I can, also because I'll probably be the one to make him so angry."

"Yeah, oh! Oh, I had something I was wondering about you."

"What is that?"

"I was wondering if you two were dating?"

She coughed and choked on air. "Dating? As in dating Draco Malfoy? Why would I ever do that? He is a foul little creature that would probably make me throw up if I had to talk to him for even three hours. You guys are lucky I'm even helping for two hours!"

Draco was around the corner, but he heard it all. _Am I that bad?_ He thought. _Oh well, I don't care, any other girl would love to be in my company for two hours._

"Why, I am hurt, Granger!" He stepped out from around the corner.

"You heard?" She asked.

"I most certainly did! Regretting it now are you?"

"No, actually, I'm happy you heard."

"Oh man, what are you going to do?" Blaise said behind the tapestry.

"Blaise, come out of behind the tapestry, I know it's you." Draco said.

"Right," he stepped out, "but my question remains, what will you do?" He sounded like the announcers on the telly.

"I am going to get this over with, so I can live a happy life again." He responded.

"Could we just go now?" Hermione said.

"Yes, go." Draco said.

"Okay, here it goes! We are looking for a place to talk in private, we are looking for a place to talk in private, we are looking for a place to talk in private." she paced three times, and the room appeared itself to them.

"Woah, Hermione, how did you do that?" Blaise asked.

"What Blaise?"

"Woah, woah, woah, since when are you calling each other by your first names?"

"Since we became friends." They answered.

"You guys are friends?"

"Yeah, we are both pretty nice to each other, so we call that being friends, not the closest, but we are somewhat friends." Hermione said.

"Exactly." Blaise said.

"O-kay, this is weird, my best friend and my enemy since our first year are suddenly friends."

"Now you get it." Blaise said.

Hermione scoffed. "I bet you're just surprised because you can't make friends that easily."

"Oh really? Is that what you think Granger?" He challenged her.

"Yeah, it is." She took a step forward, but Blaise intervened.

"Alright guys, you are both my friends, and I really don't want both of you dead. Maybe this won't work out as well as I thought it could."

"That is completely wrong!" Draco yelled.

Blaise knew that both of them, Hermione and Draco, didn't like hearing that they couldn't do something right, so he decided to give them a boost.

"Oh? Is that so? Then you will just have to prove it." Blaise said. he put his hands on his hips, daring them.

"I guess we will." Hermione said, she grabbed Draco's hand, but he pulled back. "Get your hands off me, filthy mudblood!"

Her eyes practically became slits. Blaise was watching this with a high amount of interest, he wanted to see how this would go down.

"You see, Malfoy, the thing about you calling me that- mudblood- it doesn't bother me, it is just another foul word for muggle-born."

He laughed. "I can't believe you! You think I don't know that?"

"I think you know it perfectly well, you just use it more often than you should because that's what has been drilled into your mind since you were a child, and if you try and be nice to people, I'm sure you would make more friends than you have right now! You don't get it either, you may think that because I am a muggle-born, I have less abilities with magic than you do, but guess what? I have the highest grades in our year! So you don't have the right to call me mudblood, because I am better than you at something!"

Blaise watched this outburst with surprise, people hardly ever stood up to Draco, it was only Hermione, Potty and Weasel that had the nerve. The only people who could insult him without getting hexed were his Slytherin friends, and he knew that Draco did need more friends at times, because the Slytherins were the only people he could turn to, and they aren't know as the sentimental type.

"You- you-"

"Mudblood? Yeah, I know."

Draco stomped into the room of requirement alone, but Blaise and Hermione soon followed after.

"I guess we should get this over and done with, I don't want to be late to dinner, Ron and Harry will be looking for me, they might worry."

"I don't care, Granger!" Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco's statement.

"Well, first thing's first, we should start calling each other by our first names." She stated.

"Why?"

"Because that is what professional or civil people do."

"But we aren't even friends!"

"We don't have to be friends, we could be mortal enemies for all I care."

"Fine…. Her-mi-one." He had a hard time saying her name, it was rather odd.

"Good, Draco."

"How did you do that so easily?"

"Say your name? Oh, its pretty easy, you just say it the way it looks."

"Why does your name have to be so complicated?"

"That's just the way it is. A complicated name for a complicated girl." She smiled.

There was something about her smile that made him want to strangle her, or push her, or hug her, but he didn't know which one.

"Yeah, tell me about it." He whispered, but Hermione heard it.

"Hey!" She crossed her arms.

He laughed. At her. And he smiled. It freaked both of them out.

"H-hm." He covered it up with a cough, but he knew Hermione caught it.

She looked at him weirdly. "Why did you laugh?"

"I- well, it was funny, you looked like a little brat." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes and took a seat on the upholstered couch.

He actually liked her name. He didn't like her, but he liked the name. It should've been given to someone else who wasn't a Gryffindor know-it-all. The name Hermione had a nice ring to it, it was a name barely anyone else had in the world, which was nice. He could say the same about his name.

"Okay, we should start now." She interrupted his thoughts. "We have already wasted ten minutes bickering." She added. "Let me remind you that we only have two hours a week."

"I know!" _Tell me something I don't know,_ he added in his head, he too knew that she could send a pretty bad hex at anyone.

"Alright, I need to know more about this task."

He sighed. "I became a death eater before school, and I was given a task, the task of killing Dumbledore. No matter how much I hate that guy, i just can't kill him. But, if I don't kill him, Voldemort will kill my family, and I won't let that happen. So, I need your help to figure out a way that I can avoid killing Dumbledore, but also avoid my family getting killed. Oh, and I also have to find a way to get the other death eaters into Hogwarts." He was out of breath by the end of his little monologue.

"Wow." Hermione was stunned. _This must actually be really hard for him, I kind of feel bad,_ she thought. "Well, I know one way you might be able to avoid killing Dumbledore."

"What is it?"

"Fake it. Or maybe you could get someone to do it for you."

"I can't do that, Gr- Hermione… no one would do that, no one wants to spend their life in Azkaban."

"Ma-" She sighed. "Draco, I really have no idea, well, actually, I do. Maybe if you show Voldemort that you aren't _able _to do the task, he might make someone else do it."

"I accepted this task because I have to regain the trust of Voldemort, Granger! Er, Hermione…"

"Why?"

"Because my arrogant father failed his task of getting the prophecy from the Ministry!" He put his hands on his face.

"Dra- Draco, I know you have to make this up for him, but couldn't you care less about your father?"

"Of course I could care less! But I can't leave my mother with him! He is a maniac!"

She closed her eyes. "Okay Draco, calm down."

"I'm- I'm s- sorry."

She was confused, he shouldn't be saying sorry, he was a cold, arrogant Slytherin.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I know you are trying to help, but I am not cooperating."

"I probably wouldn't cooperate if I had to do what you are going to do to."

"Really? The brave bookworm Gran- Hermione, not cooperating?" He mocked her in a friendly way.

She shook her head to hide the laughter. "Oh!" She brought her head up at once. " I think I have an idea!"

He raised his head too. "What? What is it?"

"Why don't you get some type of injury or disability that causes Voldemort to choose someone else for the task, or maybe you get so worn from trying to find a way to get the death eaters into Hogwarts that you are physically unable to perform well! Maybe you start relying on your friends so much that you eventually become too warm-hearted to do the task, so you imperius someone else to do it, then you say you did it!"

"I have to say Hermione, I actually like those ideas, maybe we could put two of them together so he can't possibly resist getting someone else to do it."

"Great idea! I could make you all vulnerable and warm-hearted, and you imperius someone to do the task for you!"

"Maybe, but the death eaters will probably be watching me kill Dumbledore."

"Oh. Well, maybe you could find a way so they won't follow you or something."

"I think that might just work. I will still need you to give me lessons on being nice and all, as a backup plan. Then, we will find a way to get the death eaters inside the castle, and lead them on. But, they will find some great obstacle that they won't be able to overcome, so they won't witness it when "I" kill Dumbledore. And instead of me killing Dumbledore, I could imperius someone else to do it."

"Yes! But wait, they would find the imperiused person and track it down to you."

He took a deep breath. "Okay, maybe we could tell Dumbledore about this, and ask him to fake his death, and we would still do th obstacle thing with the death eaters, and as a back, I will still do the nice lessons."

"That might work, actually. I know he wouldn't inflict anything upon you because you were forced, and I'm sure he would know the consequences of it. He would probably agree. Plus, he is a lot smarter than us, and I'm sure he'd be able to come up with something we haven't."

"Good, so agreed?"

"Yes."

They only had two minutes left by the time they finished discussing things.

"Alright, so since we are going to be talking to each other a lot more, we should do a little trivia before dinner starts." She suggested.

"Er, okay?"

"Alright, name your favorite color, hobby, book, class, and author of literally anything."

"Erm, icy blue, quidditch-"

"No! You like reading too!" Blaise interrupted for the first time since they entered.

"What? You like reading?" Draco gave Blaise a murderous look.

"Yes. In my free time- sometimes."

"Sure." Blaise said.

Draco rolled his eyes and continued. "So I like to play quidditch and read," he glared at Blaise, who was smirking, " my favorite book is What's hidden underneath by a magical author, my favorite class is potions, and my favorite author of anything is…. Shakespeare."

Blaise and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You like Shakespeare? But he's a muggle writer!"

"Actually Hermione, he's not. Where do you think he got all the ideas?"

Hermione's mouth was open. "My name is Shakespearean." She stated.

"What?" Draco was confused.

"My name, Hermione, is a character in one of his plays."

"Oh, well, go on, tell me about you."

"Okay. My favorite color is either navy blue, baby pink, or silver-"

This time it was Blaise and Draco who raised an eyebrow.

"Blue, pink, or silver? No scarlet or gold?" Draco asked.

"I know, surprising, but no. My favorite hobby is reading, my favorite book is… oh! Too many! But if I had to choose one, I'd pick the book Pride and Prejudice, my favorite class is Transfiguration, and my favorite author of anything is John Green, author of the most heartbreaking muggle books."

"Why do you like reading about heartbreaking things?" Blaise asked. "It's too sad."

"The books that make you cry are the best books, you should read one sometime, just come to me and I'll recommend one to you."

"Wow, cool Hermione."

"Yeah, well, I think we should depart now, dinner is starting." Hermione checked her watch.

"Alright, see you next Friday then?" Blaise asked.

"Yes." She started leaving the room, but turned around. "Oh, and Draco, this actually wasn't too bad considering we have been enemies for so long."

"Right." He answered, and Hermione left with a nod.

"Mate, you and her work really well together, I'm not surprised that you guys came up with a plan in one session."

"It wasn't all that easy."

"Sure. You guys looked as if you were both in your element- working your arses off."

"Don't say that in front of Hermione."

"You know, at the beginning of the day, I thought I would have to take someone to the hospital wing, but now, I'm kind of thinking you two would be good for each other."

"Oh! No, Blaise! Not her! Possibly anyone but her!"

"It's true. She can calm you down if she tries, and you can make her work harder for what she wants."

"Trust me Blaise, that will never happen."

"As the muggles say, I ship it!"

"You ship it? What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>Whoop-whoop! Next chapter done! It was a pretty long chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**~Evanna**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, Ev here! I AM SO SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING I FEEL HORRIBLE, JUST PLEASE DON'T STOP READING IT WILL MAKE ME REALLY SAD. Now that I have that out of my system, I present to you, my new chapter, and by the way, I have a kik if you want to talk, just DM me.**

**~Ev**

**Disclaimer: I already told you I don't own Harry Potter, stop rubbing it in!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8- It's not that difficult<p>

Blaise had been pacing in his dorm, which he did not do often. He just didn't get any of this. Why would Voldemort choose Draco to kill Dumbledore? He might have to make up for whatever mistake his father made, but couldn't The Dark Lord choose a smaller task first? It is a big job for someone so young.

As he sat on his grey upholstered chair, Draco walked in looking as sullen as ever.

"Hey Drake, what have you been up to lately? You look wonderful."

"Yeah, thanks Blaise, you do too." He collapsed on his bed.

"I know, it's a part of my charm."

"The only girl probably unwilling to date you would be Grang- Hermione." He was still getting used to calling her by her first name.

"I know, It's a shame, we would've been good together." He shrugged.

"You know you are talking about Granger, right? Bushy-haired Gryffindor know-it-all?"

"Oh please, her hair has gotten less bushy. Still big, but not as frizzy."

"I can't believe I am actually having to convince you that being with Hermione would be a bad idea."

"Whatever. So you never answered my question, what have you been doing lately?"

"I've have been working out strategies for this task without Hermione's help."

"Ah, working without your partner. Wonder how she'll take that when you see her."

"Probably not very well. I better had be prepared."

"Yes, you should." The two Slytherins got ready for bed and went to their common room to talk more, but ended up falling asleep, Malfoy on the couch, and Zabini at the floor.

* * *

><p>Hermione had just been getting used to making room on her schedule, for she had been getting lots of requests to meet up with her, preferably for tutoring.<p>

She hadn't been spending much time with Harry and Ron, but when she did, they would have heated conversations about things like Draco being a death eater, and since Hermione knew it was true, she tried to hide it by completely refusing it every time Harry brought it up.

Hermione had been reading all night, so when she woke up in the morning, she wasn't surprised to see herself placed on the soft chair by the fire, her book on the floor. She immediately picked it up and put it back in it's shelf. Hermione stood up, and swayed slightly, because her legs were numb from being in one position all night. She went to the girls bathroom, and cleaned and changed for the new school day. She took a bit more time in the bathroom this morning because everyone else was already up.

As soon as she got out of the girls' dorm, she met Harry, Ron, Seamus, Ginny, and Dean at the bottom of the staircase and left for breakfast with them. When they got to the Great Hall, each and every one of them ate about as much as Ron's average eating portion. Hermione could tell they all were working hard, even Ron and Harry, because their amount of homework had gone up quite a bit.

"Hey Mione," Seamus said before putting a spoonful of hash browns into his mouth."I was wonderin', in History of Magic, if you could be my partner for the project?"

"Yeah, sure Seam, I looked some things up earlier in the library so I already have some background information on the topic."

"Wow, that's great Mione! Well, I'll see you guys at class later, I'm going to owl me mam, tell her how things are 'round here."

"Alright Seamus, we'll see you later!" Harry yelled as Seamus walked away, and turned around the corner to the owlery.

"Hey guys, classes will start in about twenty minutes I'm going to get in some reading and extra homework done in the library, meet you at double potions in twenty!" Hermione left the table and calmly walked to the library to do what she said she would do.

* * *

><p>Hermione had just finished the last paragraph of her Transfiguration essay when Draco came up to her very stealthily, and ended up scaring her.<p>

"Granger. Psst." Draco said, which made her jump and turn around, but Draco just smirked.

"You know that just because you're in a library and you have to be quiet doesn't mean you literally have to be silent."

"I know, I just can't be caught near you." He looked around worriedly. "Blaise, could you keep watch?"

"Oh please Malfoy, you don't need a watchdog, I think your eyes work fine, do they not?"

It was his turn to sigh. He pivoted to face Blaise. "Never mind mate, she's right."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Did you just say I was right?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Shut up mud- Hermione." He looked away from her. She could tell the emotion in his eyes. It was something like guilt, regret, or anger.

"Look me in the eye." She said. He looked up and straight into the big, chocolate, almond-shaped eyes.

"Sorry." He begrudgingly murmured.

"What? Why?" Hermione didn't get it, she was too oftenly called that by him, so why would he apologize now?

"Because I don't mean it."

"Then why- oh. I see."

"What?"

"I get why you call me that. Mudblood. It's because you were taught to, right?" She had already known this, based on the way he was forced to also become a death eater, but she wanted to hear him say it aloud, like he actually meant it.

He sighed. It was true, every word of it. "Yes, when I was littler I found myself looking up to my parents, the "amazing role models," yeah, well, that didn't turn out as planned because I started getting used to saying things I didn't mean."

He was really into it. He wanted to tell someone, anyone, what he was really like, and he didn't care if it was his sworn enemy.

"Why didn't you try to stop, you've been known as one of the biggest bullies in our year, why didn't you try to change that?" She was truly curious. If he felt that bad, why didn't he try to change his image?

"Don't you see? I couldn't. If I did, imagine what my dad would've done to me. I'm supposed to live up to the Malfoy name, become a death eater, and die a horrible death-"

"Don't say that." She shook her head. Talking about dying doesn't make it better or make it go away.

"Why? It's not like you care, and you shouldn't." He scowled at her menacingly.

"You know what, we shouldn't be talking here, out in the open-" She really didn't want to talk about this right now. Anyone could see them and could possibly think the wrong things.

"No," he grabbed her arm. She can't just walk away. "We are going to finish talking about this, because it means something to me, and I need to tell someone."

She didn't get it. "Why do you need to tell me? Why don't you tell Blaise or one of your own cronies?" She yanked her arm out of his tight grip.

"Listen, you were the one who asked why. You asked why I was- am sorry. Now I'm telling you. You started this, so we are going to finish it." Her facial expression told him that she wouldn't try to leave again.

"Right. Erm, we're getting off track."

"Yes, yes, I know Granger." He rolled his eyes.

"We really are never going to be able to call each other Hermione and Draco."

"Hermione and Draco. Granger and Malfoy. It's weird hearing our names in the same sentence." He wrinkled his nose.

"Because I'm lower than you."

"I already told you that rank doesn't matter to me, I was taught to care only for purebloods, scowl at muggle-borns and act superior to all others. What people don't get is that pure bloods have families just like them. Other people don't get that we are under pressure too, possibly more than they are."

"That didn't mean that you had to become a death eater, right, you could've retaliated."

"No, no, no, you don't get it. I was given the dark mark by Lord Voldemort himself. I can't say no to him unless I want my family dead." He slumped into the chair next to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry that you have to live your life like that."

"Yeah, well it feels good to get it out of my system." He nodded.

"You know, school starts in one minute."

"Bloody Hell, if I knew, I would've left already!" He quickly got up and almost knocked the table and his chair over.

Hermione had also got up, but didn't almost knock anything over. "Right, well, see you around."

"Right, bye Granger." Draco ran out of the library, with Hermione walking out soon after him.

* * *

><p>Hermione took a shortcut to her next class, potions, where she sat next to Harry and Ron.<p>

"Hey Mione, did you finish that work you needed to do?" Harry asked. She did finish, but she used her extra time to talk to Draco Malfoy. How would she lie to her friends if they asked her?

"Yeah, I did." Quick and simple. An answer that for sure wouldn't conjure any new questions. An answer to the inquiry, but made to sound as if it were the end of a conversation.

Ron leans over to Hermione and Harry, looks towards the door, then says, "Alright, I think we're starting."

The trio turn to face the front, right before Snape walked in.

"Turn to page 254, we will be brewing the Doxycide potion, which immobilizes Doxys, or Biting fairies. This potion has two parts, we will be doing them both today since we have double today."

"What? A two part potion? We haven't even mastered one part potions!" Ron turned red straight away when he said this, for Snape was walking towards him.

"What did you say Mr. Weasley?"

"I said- I said that we will be perfectly fine doing these potions."

Snape raised an eyebrow, but left Ron alone, as if he didn't want to deal with him today.

"Right, so now I will pick partners. I will be partnering you with someone in your house, as I want to avoid toil because I just don't like you and I don't want to deal with you." And there it is. He hates us, basically. "Good. Now I read out your names."

Hermione got paired with Dean, Harry with Neville, Ron with Seamus, Romilda Vane with a friend no one could pronounce the name of, Ernie with Hannah, and the rest were just a blur. Since Gryffindor had potions with Hufflepuff, there was no arguing over partners.

"Now, the ingredients you need are in your books, but I will read them out to you, for those who can't read." He smirked. "Bundimun, Dragon Liver, and Streelers will be the ingredients you will need for part one. We will discuss part two later."

* * *

><p>An hour had passed by and everyone was already almost done, but then Hermione saw Seamus crush the Bundimon instead of cut it.<p>

"Seamus! Don't-"

But Seamus didn't hear her. He had just dropped it in the all-too-bubbling cauldron when the whole thing exploded, and a peice just hit Seamus' head.

Hermione's eyes got wide as she gasped.

"Professor, let me take him to the hospital!" Seamus was now bleeding and it was all over the right side of his face.

"Very well, Miss Granger, since you have already finished your potion with Mr. Thomas, and he will continue it." At this, Dean raised his eyebrows, but put them back down again at Snape's glare. "Go, Miss Granger."

"Yes." She stood up, took Seamus' arm, put it around her neck, and stated helping him walk out of the classroom. "You alright, Seamus?"

"I'll be fine, but don't tell me mam or da, they'll get a right scare." He put on a faint smile.

"I promise I won't." She laughed. She hadn't noticed before, but he also had a gash on his left leg that went from his shin to the top of his ankle. "How did you get that?"

"Was a sharp peice of cauldron, long too."

"Oh, well, we'll be seeing Madam Pomfrey in a minute."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>When Hermione and Seamus got to the hospital, they were ushered in by Madam Pomfrey.<p>

"Oh dear, another potion mishap?" She asked Seamus.

"Yup, I will never get the hang o' it."

"That's quite alright dear, you'll get better at it." She patted his arm as she disappeared to the other side of the curtain.

"I'll stay here for a couple of minutes, Dean will be fine." Hermione said reassuringly.

"Yeah, he's 'lot better at potions than I am." Seamus cringes as he touches the cut on his head.

By now, Madam Pomfrey came back with differnt vials and a brush. "Miss Granger, would you like to watch, I will be cleaning his wounds."

"Erm, I rather not, I've seen enough blood in my lifetime, I don't need to see more willingly."

"Then feel free to walk about and all. Just mind, I do have some other patients."

"That's okay, I can handle it."

Hermione walked around the room, and came to one bed that was covered by a curtain, so she couldn't see who it was. She pulled back the curtain and her eyes bulged.

"Malfoy?"

Right away, Draco sat straight up and gripped the bedsheets. "Granger? What are you doing here?"

She stepped closer and sat at the ivory bench beside the bed. "Well, I was in potions class, when someone's potion went wrong, and I took them here." She shifted uncomfortably in the hard chair. Then she leaned forward and laid her head on her hands. "Why are you even here?"

"Just because I told you that I don't like what I did in the past, doesn't mean I don't hate you still."

"I know, I'm just wondering, jeez." Now she sat straight up.

Draco sighed. "I'm here because I had a lack of sleep and food, and I passed out in Transfiguration."

"What? Why aren't you eating? Or sleeping, for that matter."

"Why do you even care?"

"Because I'm a nice person, and we called a truce." She crossed her arms.

"So? Since when did calling a truce mean that you have to care what happens to me?" He turned around so he was looking up at the ceiling.

"Since I started helping you. I need you to be alive so I can try to help with your problematic task!" She got up from the bench as crossed her arms again.

"If it really is that much of a problem for you, why don't you just stop helping me, you mudblood!" He instantly regretted saying it. It was just habit, but Hermione's face told him that she didn't think so.

"Fine! I won't!" She stalked out of the curtained area just when Madam Pomfrey said, "Seamus will be okay, he just needs some rest!"

Hermione took a deep breath, calmed herself, and said thank you to Madam Pomfrey, said bye to Seamus, then left, with a very angry temper.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was a little turning point in the story, I'm going to build the rest of the story a little differently now that this happened. I'm going to get a little more Golden Trio action soon, so hope you like it!<strong>

**~Ev**


End file.
